Claude (Grand Theft Auto 3)
Claude is the silent main protagonist in the videogame Grand Theft Auto 3 and appears as a minor character in the 2004 video game, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and in Grand Theft Auto Online. Very little is specifically known about Claude's past and his personality, as Claude himself doesn't speak much and never reveals any details about himself. History ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In 1992, Claude was the owner of a run-down garage in Doherty, San Fierro and a competer in various illegal races. At some point he encountered the small-time robber named Catalina and started a relationship with her after her "break-up" with Carl Johnson. Some time after meeting Catalina, Claude entered a race trough the forests of Red and Flint County where he lost to Catalinas ex-boyfriend CJ. After the loss Catalina and Claude left San Andreas and embarked on a cross-country crime spree. In the years in-between San Andreas and GTA III, Claude and Catalina became affiliated with a Colombian drug cartel and did some errands for them. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' In 2001, Claude and Catalina arrived in Liberty City and took part in a bank robbery in the outskirts of Liberty City. While rushing through an alley, Catalina unexpectedly shot their unnamed accomplice, as well as Claude, leaving him for dead. Claude ended up in police custody but broke free when gang members assaulted the police van he was transported in. He encountered a injured fellow convict named 8-Ball who recommended him to Salvatore Leone, Liberty City's most prominent mob boss. Claude did some odd-jobs for Leone until his wife, Maria Latore developed a fixation on him. Angered by the percieved affair, Leone organized an ambush on Claude who escaped to Staunton Island with Maria and her friend, Yakuza leader Asuka Kasen. During his time on Staunton Island Claude also started doing errands for a cannibalistic businessman named Donald Love. In an effort to get closer to Catalina, Claude and Love orchestrated the death of Asuka's brother Kenji and pushed the blame onto Catalina's drug cartel. The war between the Yakuza and the cartel intensifies until Claude's actions attracts the attention of Catalina, who has Asuka and Miquel murdered, and abducts Maria. Claude finally confronts Catalina and kills her during a shootout. It is unknown if he killed Maria Latore when a gunshot is heard while the credits roll. Appearance In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Claude has brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark gray vest and green trousers. In Grand Theft Auto III, he looks considerably older and his vest is now plain black. An interesting thing is if the player kills Playboy X in Grand Theft Auto IV, they can find Claude's clothes in his safe house for Niko Bellic to wear. This had previously led to some fans to speculate Claude's fate by the events of the game or if he is still alive. However, Rockstar has stated that the GTA HD universe is entirely separated and unrelated with the GTA 3D universe. Personality Claude is a silent snake. Extremely cold-blooded, remorseless, and loathsome, he is willing to kill anyone in order to fulfill his goals and shows no true loyalty to anyone he encounters, as he betrayed almost every of his bosses (though many mobsters also betrayed him); the sole exception would be Catalina, but the latter ultimately double-crossed him as well. He remains calm in every circumstances and never speaks a word; he only grunts whenever he is hurt badly or drown. Heroic Deeds *Very protective and calm towards Maria Latore. *In the mission Arm Shortage, he protects Phil Cassidy and his base and getting attacked by the Cartels. *In the mission Librator, he rescues Oritenal Old Man. *In the mission Escort Service, he protect and escorts Oritenal Old Man to escapes the Cartels. *In the mission The Exchange, he rescues Maria Latore from the cartels and killed her kidnapper Catalina. Gallery Claude_speed.jpg Claude_speed_gta.jpg Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto Online if the players had pre-ordered a special edition of Grand Theft Auto V they can select Claude as a parent option for their character. *Claude is often mistaken as Claude Speed from GTA 2 (and vice versa). *Rockstar has stated that Claude was never given a voice actor. *Even though Claude never speaks, he grunts in GTA III. However, this is unknown who the actor was who provided these grunts. *Very few characters acknowledge the fact Claude never speaks. Maria Latorea brought it up during a radio interview, stating he doesn't talk much, and CJ referred to him as a mute. External links *Claude on the Villains Wiki *Claude on the Grand Theft Auto Wiki Navigation pl:Claude (Grand Theft Auto) Category:Male Category:GTA Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Controversial Category:Fighter Category:Friend of a Villain Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:One-Man Army Category:Betrayed Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Mute Category:Villain's Lover Category:Anti Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mysterious Category:False Antagonist Category:Legacy Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Grey Zone Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Protectors Category:Rogues Category:Successful Category:Thieves Category:Traitor Category:Tricksters Category:Wealthy Category:Wrathful